Coriolis mass flow measuring devices are frequently applied for filling liquids, especially solvents, dyes, cleaning agents or pharmaceutical products into containers, such as bottles. These mass flow meters enable a very exact metering of the liquid to be filled. An example of such a mass flow meter is the PROMASS 83T15 meter of the firm, Endress+Hauser.
Industrially used for the filling of liquids are, besides line fillers, also so-called rotary fillers. Rotary fillers are sometimes also referred to as carousel, filling machines. Rotary fillers, in general, are described in EP 893 396 B1 and EP 414 031 A1. Such filling machines enable a bottle throughput of typically up to 20,000 per hour. In such case, the bottles to be filled are continuously supplied, via an appropriate delivery system, to the rotary filler. The actual filling procedure occurs during the period of time in which the bottles are located on the rotary filler. Following the filling, the bottles leave the rotary filler and are automatically conveyed further.
It has been found that the accuracy of measurement of Coriolis mass flow meters, when used in rotary fillers, is not always sufficient to assure exact metering.